Forbidden Love
by VaultofSecrets
Summary: This is a story that I might only do in my times of boredom, when I'm thinking of Zelda. So, When I first met Ghirahim may have spelt wrong in the story in Skyward sword, I thought he was hitting on Link and teasing him for pleasure which made me want them to be together and they became my only fan couple in the whole of Zelda! Rated T because I don't know what will happen next
1. Forbidden Love

One-shot #1- Teasing makes lust

Ghiriham hovered his chin over Link's shoulder, he smirked "I won't kill you, just play with you", his smirk got bigger.

Link showed his anger, he growled at the sound of the Demon Lord's purring in his ear. Link turned around quickly to strike but Ghiriham held his sword back with his two red-glowing fingers.

Ghiriham smirked "Wrong move, Link."

Link hung his head in confusion.

He thought "How does he know my name?"

Ghiriham knocked him out of his thoughts. He smiled as Link laid down on the cold-stone floor. Looking like an embarrassment under Lord Ghiriham.

Suddenly a feeling rushed over him, a feeling that he hated with a passion.

He stared up in lust at the feminine looking demon standing above him.

Ghiriham offered Link a kind hand, he smiled as Link stared up at him.

He accepted the demon's hand and was helped up. Link dusted his clothes and asked "Why did you take Zelda?"

Ghiriham looked down.

Link said "Lord?"

Ghiriham looked up in surprise. The feeling of Link standing too close made him feel week, he hated it, but loved it too. Mixed feelings made his heart confused with what it wanted, he hissed and quickly transported to the other side of the room.

Link jumped as the Demon stood ahead, close, like he was angry.

Ghiriham threatened, "If we ever cross paths again, Link. I'll enjoy watching the very last drop of your blood shed onto my sword, I'll enjoy watching you die!" he shouted.

Link gave an uneasy look of fear.

It sickened Ghiriham to the bone that it made him feel bad that he just said that to a creature as cute as Link.

He had to leave, so he teleported out, out and away from Link, he disappeared as far as he possibly could.

Link couldn't forget his frightening but cute face.

"He left me", Link moaned unhappily.

"He left me!" He thought inside. It hurt him deeply. Almost like it murdered his soul on purpose, like he knew Link had developed some feelings for him and wanted to hurt the poor boy for no reason, Link thought.

~~Teasing makes lust~~

Please review and tell me if it's crap or if it's good (please be the second one) and if you want to see any of the other couples I said at the begging, but please don't ask for a book load of stuff. I'm more of a One shot, episode, (crap) comic book and short film kind of person. Or like, one page at a time person (continues randomly out of the head). Anyway, Stay tuned. Say if you want more please. I plead :3

Or if you want something else?

Maybe even a different film or TV show or something, I like it and the idea, I'll try something for it. Bye :3

PS- please comment on my name choice(s) too. Thanks. Bye.


	2. Crushed Inside

**One-shot #2- Crushed inside**

Link smiled as he sat, leaned against the hot wall thinking of how he could unplug the blocked lava hole.  
He knew it had something to do with bombs, seen as there's bombs across the bridge from the hole.  
Well, that's what he was supposed to be thinking about, but he just wasn't focused anymore. He was thinking of the handsome Demon lord Ghiriham, just dreaming of crossing ways again, get a better chance to talk. He gazed over at the flower bomb beside him; he wondered more in between his thoughts of his crush, or maybe even his love.  
"What do I do?" he asked himself.  
"Did I try rolling it?" Reality shook him. He shot up and realised.  
"Dim wit!" He moaned to himself. "Roll it, you twat!"  
He picked up a flower bomb and rolled it down the bridge; it popped the plug holding back the lava and unlocked his next challenge. Which led him to crossing roads with the tempting Demon lord again. Lord Ghiriham.  
But it wasn't as easy as all that.  
Getting to the temple was annoying, he lost almost all his lives until he sat to regain them or found his heart plants, anything was worth it.  
Inside the temple was no picnic either, the lizards, those stupid bloody fat-fire breathing idiots.  
"Pardon my French" Link said while rubbing his sweaty neck.  
Walking into the boss room.  
He looked up to see Ghiriham on a high ledge.  
He smiled in lust.  
The Demon Lord looked down, "Oh, I can't be done with this. Your silly princess is getting further away from me as we speak, it's getting really devastating.  
Link was silent.  
"Perhaps", Ghiriham spoke, "You want to meet a friend of mine?" He slowly held his hand up, just as he was about to do it.  
Link cried, "No!" Ghiriham listened, "I want to talk. I promise! That's all I want to do." he grabbed his armour and slowly slid it off, "Please." He threw the armour on front, away from his reach.  
Ghiriham sniffed. "Oh well", he smirked before flying down. "I trust you."  
He held Link's hand "Pleased to meet you again."  
They shook.  
"What is it that you want, Link? I don't have much time." Ghiriham asked maturely.  
"I want you to release Zelda."  
Ghiriham panicked, "What?"  
Link stepped closer; he grabbed Ghiriham's hands and put them around his waist.  
Ghiriham pulled their bodies to a squeeze. He smirked at the passion.  
"I want you to take me Lord Ghiriham."  
Ghiriham kissed him. Yay!  
Link responded well. But it was just a peck on the lips.  
The Lord Ghiriham pulled them apart, he looked down, then back into Link's beautiful blue eyes. He traced Link's fringe and sadness shot his face, "Grab your sword. Now." He flew back into the air as Link grabbed his armour.  
With a snap of Ghiriham's finger, a fiery demon was released.  
A rock creature from the ground.  
A tear puddled in Ghiriham's eyes, but he disappeared before Link could see.  
"Oh crap!" Link whispered to himself while he suited his armour on.

~~Crushed inside~~  
Hope you all liked it. It's weak and I never bothered to change the spelling Ghiriham, sorry.


End file.
